Stuck In Xbox!
by ArcticArianna
Summary: America and england get stuck inside an Xbox360, What happens when the people in charge of the games the two have to survive through are Hungary and Japan? This may be their chance to get them together! Please leave a review and if you know a game,review!
1. Chapter 1

Stuck In Xbox!

chapter one: Japan!help!

America smiled walking into his house. Today he went and bought something he hadn't had time to buy in the past. He'd been very busy lately with his country he hadn't had to much time to just kick back and relax. So today that's what he'd do; He smiled as he placed the white game system onto his coffee table.

"America?" A british accent asked as the front door slowly opened.

"Oh hey Iggy!" America smiled at the Brit who was standing in the doorway.

"Don't call me that git." England scolded the younger nation, closing the door behind him.

"What's that?" he asked curiously; America grinned.

"What's this? Only the greatest gaming system in the history of ever!" He sighed sitting down on the couch behind the table where America was playing with some wires.

"Don't you wanna know what it does?" America asked smiling.

"Not in the slightest." England crossed his legs. America frowned, and continued to hook up the game system.

"Awesome it's done!" The American smiled throwing a fist in the air; England scoffed.

"Hey dude." America turned. England looked at the American from his spot on the couch.

"Yes?"

America smirked. "You wanna play?" He asked;England blushed and looked away.

"I-I suppose if you really want me to." America smiled and grabbed the player two remote and handed it to England; He didn't know what the difference was anyway.

America smiled at England before pressing the on button on the Xbox. As soon as Americas finger detached from the button a slight shock went through his hand.

"Ow." He stated emotionlessly; England looked at him.

"What?" He asked as America simply shook his hand and head leading England to think it was nothing.

Then Englands attention shot to the game system. He practically did a double take at the scene in front of him.

"Alfred." He asked shaking the Americans shoulder. America just continued to safe down and focus on his hand.

"Alfred!" England yelled. America shot his head up to look at him.

"What!" The american asked slightly annoyed; England pointed to the game system.

America turned, his eyes immediately widened at what he saw. The wholes that were supposed to be for air in the machine were lit up a bright green along with the on switch. It could be normal but Kiku's hadn't done this when America played at his house.

"Is it supposed to do that?" England asked as the green got brighter. America shook his head.

"Oh..."

The green got even brighter and everything went white momentarily. England winced as he fell on a hard surface.

"Wha-" He looked around.

"Alfred?" The American through a hand up from across the room. England stood and walked over to him.

America sat up and looked around. "I shouldn't have said "no" when you asked 'Don't you wanna know what it does'." England sighed tiredly; America laughed weakly standing up and looking around.

"What the hell?"

They were in the Xbox? That's what it looked like. The 'room' was white with green boxes that said 'The hero' in the avatar section. England rolled his eyes at the name America picked.

"Where are we?" England asked, America turned to face the Brit.

"I...Think we're in the Xbox?" America answered, obvious confusion in his voice; Arthur looked around in horror.

"What! Oh god oh god what are we going to do?" America sighed in frustration.

"Stop, just stop it'll be fine. We just need to get someone outside of the games attention; maybe they can get us out."

"How? It doesn't even make any sense that we're in here!" Arthur spat face flushed out of anger.

"Ugh, can you just stop." America groaned.

"Please..Oh wait someone is coming." America looked against the screen. Japan walked into the Americans home shakily.

"America-San?" He spoke.

"Hmm?" The Asian nation looked at the screen of the tv where an American was waving his hands and yelling. Behind him he could clearly make out Arthur looking flustered.

"Could they be..." Japan turned from were his eyes had been glued on the game system.

"I don't think he can hear me." America sighed; He could see japans mouth slightly moving but he couldn't hear anything his friend was saying. Japan on the other hand, knew exactly what the American was begging for. Japan smirked picking up his cell phone.

"Hungary? Yes it's me japan." He paused to look at screen were America and England yelled at one another.

"Come to Americas house quickly. We are in...a fair amount of control of what he and England will be doing for a while."

The Hungarian woman paused from where she stood cleaning Austria's piano. She dropped everything and ran from the house singing something about loving japan.

Austria sighed in the doorway. "Love you too sweetheart." He turned closing the door behind him.

**Authors Note: Okay! Chapter one complete! This idea hit me when I was playing Xbox I was just like...Oh my god idea. Haha yeah so lots of love to my beta reader Shizaya1398 seriously guys she is amazing. And please review I love to hear you guys and your thoughts. Later in this story I'll be accepting ideas for games America and England need to 'survive' through. Please stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck In Xbox!

Chapter two:Please God No...

"What the fuck." Alfred mumbled angrily from his spot against the information box. "Seriously."

"Don't ask me." England spoke his tone the same as Americas. The pair stood against the info box annoyed yet tired expressions coloring their features like twins.

"Oh this is so amazing!" The Hungarian woman smiled eagerly grinning at the pile of games in front of them.

America scoffed, his own house had become somewhat of a playroom for japan and Hungary. At least that's what it looked like, they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Yes, it is." Japan smiled looking through the said pile.

"Oi! Japan! You said you needed moi for somezing, non?" The French nation asked practically breaking the door down.

"You called him..." Hungary spoke eye twitching and voice dripping with disappointment.

Arthur's face turned a bright shade of crimson out of anger. "No please god No!" He practically cried out in horror.

"Ew gross." America laughed from his spot against the wall. England turned to glare at America his face still red and failing completely at any attempt to be even the slightest bit intimidating.

"Uh, Yes, could you go buy a few...Xbox games with me?" Japan smiled tiredly.

France's expression changed from excitement to a small frown. "Oh...sure mon Cher." They exited America's home.

"Well I guess I have to watch you too." Hungary giggled turning towards the television.

America raised an eyebrow. "I have a seriously bad feeling of what's going on."

England turned to his friend. "Good, then it's not just me." He spoke sacredly.

"You see it too! Oh good!" America laughed.

"Well it's pretty obvious." England blushed.

"Yeah I know right, anybody could see how japan totally likes Hungary!" America laughed.

England furrowed his thick brows together and blushed into the palms of his hands. "America, you are a complete idiot."

America turned confused. "What?Why?" He kept the confusion in his tone.

England Continued to face palm as his face burned hotter. "Shut up." and America did as he was told.

Hungary looked at the screen in complete understanding. "Oh, Arthur now I see why you are always so angry towards Alfred." She smiled sympathetically. "But that is why I'm here."

The door opened to a French nation with a huge bag and a Japanese nation with an object the same as the first in his own arms. Hungary stayed in her chair.

"Woah whats that?" America stood eyes glued to the bags in japan and Frances arms.

England swallowed. "I-I don't know." He blushed, a bad feeling of what was in those bags made a huge dark cloud over his brain.

Americas eyes slightly widened as he saw japan dump a huge pile of games on the table. "Dude." America turned to england. "Are they gonna make us play games..."

England's blush got darker."I-It looks that way..." He swallowed hard. "Your sure there is absolutely no way to get out of this."

America swallowed like England. "Positive." England fell back against the info box.

"Oh bloody hell." He mumbled feeling completely helpless.

"What..." France murmured getting closer to the television screen. "Mon Cher, Is this...Anglattere and Amerique?" He smiled widely.

Japan smiled but his was more nervous then happy. "Uh-mm No. That's ridiculous." He smiled.

Hungary agreed more calmly then her friend. "Seriously France? Your that much of a pervert you think you see them in a game. Disgusting." She scoffed.

France huffed. "I am not a pervert! I simply love! Fine then I'll be going." He left the house much to everyones relaxation.

Japan sighed in relief. "Thank you Hungary." He smiled. She smiled back.

"Lol, They love each-other." America laughed like a complete idiot, pointing to the pair.

England smacked a hand to his forehead in frustration. "Ugh."

Japan smiled pulling out a disc "Shall we?" He placed the disc in front of the slot.

"We shall." Hungary smiled. The first of many games was put in and the box read loading. England felt limp, America continued to point and laugh. This was going to be absolutely horrid.

**IMPORTANT Authors Note: Hey! Haha okay so right now I need you guys to leave a review if you seriously want a game! It may even get the next chapter! And about that, I'm going on vacation tonight so I won't be able to upload for like five days :( im sorry. But this is a good chance for new game reviews! I want lots of you guys opinions even if you don't have a game please review! Seriously, like, tell your friends dudes! Haha lol okay that's enough of my annoyingness. BYE!**

**Love, USUKLOVEGURL**


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck In Xbox!

Chapter Three: Skate.

"Why this game?" Hungary whined looking to japan.

"Because, we can't just force them into romance. We need to make them bond a little before hand." Japan sighed.

"Hm, I guess." She let out a sigh, and looked around the room.

"Why is everything black!" England panicked when everything turned black around them. He looked to America with a distressed face.

"Uh-Sorry dude. I don't really know." America smiled nervously. England seemed to just get more upset by this.

"Uh-"

The screen lit up and England looked around to see them in an old courtyard with a huge empty spay-painted pool and he was holding a camera and wearing a sweatshirt. "Huh?" He spoke.

America looked down to wear his feet were planted firmly on an American flag skateboard. His sneakers were cool and his shirt was pretty awesome too. He smiled looking at England. "Hey! This is one of the games I bought!" He smiled.

England raised a brow. "Oh really? What is it?" He looked around and really hoped he wouldn't have to get on the skateboard, he was terrified of those things.

"SKATE. It's really cool! I played it at the store and it's pretty dope." He grinned.

"Dope?" England asked slightly worried at what that meant.

"Cool. Dope means cool." America sighed.

England furrowed his brows. "No. actually it doesn't." He scoffed.

"Yes. Actually it does." America mimicked mockingly trying a British accent.

England blushed and looked away. "You are just the most annoying person." He closed his eyes.

"You are just the most annoying person." America continued with his little game.

England gave him a look that said 'America. Shutup or I'll hurt you.' but still America through back the same stare.

England wanted to grab the man and choke him but no, That would be 'bad'.

"America!" He leaned forward to grab the man when he went rolling down into the pool.

"Relax dude." America started as he did a trick In the air as he came out of the pool and rolled back in. "It's all good."

England almost had a heart attack, a little warning would have been nice.

"God, you scared me half to death." he breathed trying to sound upset.

America (Obliviously) continued with his tricks while laughing at England, this was going nicely. Until England was scared once again. America did a particularly good trick that earned him the right if 'owning' this area. The screen replayed Americas jump where he grabbed the board and then held it in the air before putting back under his feet and rolling back into the pool. He came out of the pool still on his board and looked at England.

"What?" England asked looking up at the smirking america who towered over him.

"Did I look hot doing that?" he wiggled a brow. England blushed.

"N-No! Your so weird!" England turned away from him putting the camera down. "Idiot." Now that he thought about it America did look rather...Nice skating,his large muscular arms flexing with his movements and his backwards hat lightly moving atop his head, ruffling his golden locks.

"Yo, Dude." America waved a hand in the small blond's face. He was pulled from his thoughts as America lifted him up onto his feet. "Dude, we are in is so fucking cool, we need to ,like... use this awesome opportunity." America smiled.

England looked around in a bit of confusion. "Uhm, I'm still a bit confused by all of this." He looked a little sheepishly down at his warn out looking shoes.

"Heh, Don't worry dude. I'm here! I'm like an awesome hero so You don't have to worry!" He grinned Skating around in circles.

England looked away from the American who continued to Obliviously skate around in a not so perfect circle. His cheeks felt hot at how america spoke to him in such a way to make him actually feel safe. As stupid or dumb it may sound, hearing America claim being the hero and implying he'd protect England made the smaller nation's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Hm." Japan put a hand to his chin. "This is going somewhat well." He finished staring at the television screen.

Hungary huffed. "Geez, if Roderich was anything like Alfred I would have castrated him out of anger by now." She pouted. "But seriously though, doesn't he realize how cute Arthurs being?"

Japan chuckled. "That's simply how he acts. I think he's smarter then he makes it look, he probably know and just likes seeing Arthur like this." He smirked knowingly.

Hungary took in that thought for a minute. "You know, that may actually be true." She looked a little shocked down and japan let out a chuckle. "No! Really! He probably is doing exactly what you said!"

They both looked at the screen to the American who continued to whirl around on his skateboard. Both sighed.

"Or maybe not." The words formed and flew from both their mouths at the same time.

"So what are we doing now?" England asked from his spot on the bench.

America turned to face him. "I dunno."

And after those words left his lips the blackness the pair had previously come in contact with reappeared.

"New Game!" Hungary pushed japan aside and pushed in a new disk. Japan moved forward but was hit rather harshly with a frying pan.

"Tough love, bro." America laughed pointing again.

"Oh dear god please help me..." England sighed.

Loading...

**Authors Note: so kinda boring ch but next one will be a lot more romantic then this. (Giggle) okay and guys if you leave a game review would you care if I asked you to leave a link that'll help me learn about that game if I don't really know it? And thankyou so much for your love and support! Reviews, keep 'em coming! Love you all bye-**

**Love, USUKLOVEGURL**


	4. Chapter 4

**USUKLOVEGURL/BEING/ANNOYING: WOAH! I haven't uploaded in like, to long…..Thats 100% my fault! School is so annoying but I need it so…..HAHAHAHAHAHA no okay so guess what! I bought a couple of the games you guys suggested! So far I've only really played Dragon Age Origins. Its such a fun game! Many more chappies to come! Yeah this one is the sims 3! (AMAZING GAME PEOPLE!) Yeah so this is kinda m thing y'know xbox n stuff….Kay i've bored you so now read on!**

Stuck In Xbox!

Chapter Four: The Sims3!

"Hungary! I said we need to give them some time first!" Japan struggled but hungary was actually very,very strong…Almost freakishly.

"Yes, I Know! But I say they've had over two-hundred years! Enough of this cat and mouse game!" She cackled maniacally (freak).

"Well, this cant be good…." America stared at the laughing face of Hungary.

"Agreed.." England looked on the scene before him in horror.

"AHA! The game is loading! Japan, I believe i'm head of this situation now." She turned smirking evilly.

Japan sighed and flopped against the hard wood floors in defeat. "Do as you like…"

"WOAH! EW! don't look Iggy!" America covered England's eyes with his arm.

"Wha- Get Off me!" England pushed america away. "What is wrong with you! They aren't even doing anything you creep!"

"Hey! I'm not a creep-I think a game is starting?" America fixed his jacket. Weird music played (NO it's annoying music!) as a green gem appeared and blue loading symbols formed around it.

"Dude, I did not buy this." America scratched his head.

England blushed and turned his head. "Oh no…" He whispered into his hand.

'The Sims 3' Read across the screen.

"Hungary….." Japan looked next to him. Sadly, he knew were this was going.

"Oh please, I'm not that bad." She defended. "I just wanna play the game!" She turned._ 'As america and england…' _She thought with a laugh.

'Empty Lot.' She clicked on that button and made america and england her active household. Then, (With some help from Japan mind you.) She got a couple hundred-thousand simeloneons for a nice big house.

"I think this is Sims3" America said scratching his head.

England slowly turned around (Caution: England's patience has snapped.) "Oh, Thanks America because we all know I can't read. Thank God one of us is at least a little intelligent." He cracked a twitching smile.

America opened the back door of what seemed to be their mansion. "I know right." He smirked and hopped onto the deck laughing. After a whole minute passed of England no where to be found or hurtling towards america with a death glare he decided to see what was with the hold up.

"Yo, Iggy-" He bucked forward with a yell of anger(?) as a small british nation jumped onto his back. "OW! What the hell are you doing!"

"YOU-You Bloody-arse-wanker! I hate you!" He spat strangling the larger male.

"Thats not what I asked you!" America spun around trying to shake the smaller off but failed. Iggy had a nice grip.

A thought struck him when his eyes met with the open back door and his eyes filled with happiness at the sight of a nice inground pool. England's eyes widened as he tried to shake off of America when to large hands grabbed under his legs and kept him in place.

"A-Alfred! Stop wait!" He tried as america ran for the pool. He closed his eyes and burried his face in americas jacket as he momentarily flew then crashed against cold water, fully clothed.

Americas head resurfaced to meet fuming green orbs."Hey." America smirked tilting his head back and coming back up to meet a hand that gracefully smacked him. "ouch…..That was uncalled for."

England stopped from running a hand through his hair to glare daggers at America.

"Uncalled for? Un-bloody-called for!" He spat. "You jumped into a damned pool so I slapped you! I'm sopping wet thanks to you." He cried getting out. He ran into the house and locked the back door smirking through the glass. "Now this is bloody uncalled for." He laughed pressing his face against the glass to watch what america would do to get into the home. A tap to his back nearly gave him a heart attack. "Wha-"

"I know this is gonna sound shocking but theres a front door.." America spoke in all seriousness only to be met by another of england's slaps.

England walked up the stairs without a word and stepped into the bathroom locking both the master bath and bedroom doors. America laughed walking up after england and sitting on the bed in the other room. "Y'know." He called to england. "You get mad over like…Nothing."

The shower stopped and the door opened as a dripping wet england stood with a towel pulled up to his chest. "Uhm…" Americas mouth hung open. ENgland glared at him.

"What?" He asked rolling his eyes, though his features were lightly dusted with pink.

"I'm pretty sure you don't need the towel that high, dude." America laughed.

England blushed. "are. It's none of your business what I do." He shut the door behind him.

-Stuck In Xbox-

"Hungary why have you built a club…." Japan asked shakily.

Hungary laughed manically flicking the buttons. "I knew I shouldn't have shown you how to get alcohol on here." He sighed.

-Stuck In Xbox-

_Click Click Click Click Click Click._

"Dammit! I'm sick of that noise!" America growled sitting back in his couch with a ball in his lap. "Go to Club Blue? The fuck?" He read the box in the corner. Ow, He had to get up. Damn.

England walked down the stairs looking depressed for some reason-Holy god what is he wearing…_"Oh my god he-he looks-he actually looks kind-of-mayeb-sort-of…..Hot" _America saw england with tight pearly white skinny jeans and a green button up shirt which suited his small frame cutely. England looked…adorable.

"What the bloody hell is a Club BLue?" England spoke unwillingly staring at the door he was headed for.

"Oh, gee maybe a club?" America teased.

"Bucker up,prat."

-AaXEa-

"Alfie~" England swung his arms around America's neck.

"What.." America spoke his arms currently held a small brit who'd drunken way way to much. America tried carrying him bridal style but that was apparently uncomfortable so england wrapped hi legs around americas torso and his arms around his neck firmly.

"Mwah!" He kissed americas cheek sweetly.

"wow okay that was cute.." He laid the brit down in his own bed and closed the door.

"You can sleep with me Alfie…" He looked up blushing through his drinks and his own embarrassment. "I want you too."

Geez what the hell was that. "No, It's ok-" His arm was grabbed by a small hand.

"Alfie~" He looked up green eyes sparkling.

"Uh-uh-Okay fine I'll stay in here tonight." America laid down with a small brit tucked into his side.

-Morning-

England sat up in bed wearing a bomber jacket that fit him completely wrong-way to big-wait _ Americas _Bomber jacket. "hm?" His eyes met blue ones as his face erupted in a scarlet mess. "ALFRED! HOW COULD YOU!"

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!"

Hungary and Japan at this point had left for a new box of tissues.

**Authors Note: WOW that took forever sorry once again hum so id planned on making a chappie bout this-my favorite game- then i saw a request for it thanks that person** -xEpicRomanoTomatox- **You got this. Yes, your name will be mentioned in the ch if each game you request. and thankyou all so much for your patience please have more games coming!**

**LOv, USUKLOVEGURL!**


End file.
